Although most investigators incorporate tissue imaging in their studies, these imaging methods are conducted with varying degrees of technical sophistication, anatomical detail, tissue quality, and technical expertise. In nearly all cases, there is potential for technical refinement when assisted by experienced laboratory personnel. To provide this critical technical support and improved application of digital imaging in ongoing, pending, and new studies, we will continue to operate the Imaging Core. The Imaging Core supports all 13 Core Center investigators, funded by the NIDCD and other institutes, with strong focus and a substantial record of accomplishments in imaging the peripheral and central auditory and vestibular sensory pathways. We will continue to centralize expertise in light, confocal and electron- microscopic imaging to enhance presently-funded research projects, permit development of new projects, and stimulate collaborations between participating investigators. The Imaging Core will: 1. Provide administrative and technical oversight to improve facility function. 2. Provide personnel who will assist investigators with current and new studies. 3. Provide access to well-maintained equipment in a more cost-efficient and effective manner. 4. Provide training to investigators and their staffs to improve application of existing technical capabilities. The Imaging Core will be co-directed by Dennis Trune and Peter Steyger. By providing services not available through existing grants, the Imaging Core will enhance current, planned and future new research projects carried out by Core-facility users and stimulate productive collaborations.